How to start
Want to start playing? Invite friends and kick some monsters asses? Nothing easier , i present a tutorial How to start '''playing on Neverending Fight server. Technical informations Neverending Fight is the first and probably the only server in the post nuclear world. You begin your game with 150 hitpoints, 0 mana and 60 kilograms. Yes, we do not have any o.z. system, we operate real weight, kgs. Each level you get 1 mana and 1 cap, regardless what vocation you are. There is only one vocation, survivor which can be promoted up to seven times, each 25 levels, however, it does not happen in one city only. Hitpoints gain, hitpoints and mana regeneration is based on your current promotion. Survivor gains +3hp each level (+1 on every next promotion), regenerates 2hp every 5 seconds (+1 on every next promotion) and regenerates 3 mana every 10 seconds (+1 on every next promotion). There are no spells in this game, just as there are no spells in real world, there is also a but, we have a sprint ability, that allows you to run for a certain period of time up to 100 seconds. To activate it just type '''sprint. This will cost you 1 mana per second until you spend all your mana or deactivate it by typing the same word. Kilograms are quite hard to cope with as we really don't have much in here, lootbags are a must in here. If someone steals from you, just kill the cunt. Try to save as much capacity as it's possible. You can also help article about Skills. Client download Always current client can be downloaded here If not you can't install it may be better not to take up the game ... If the installation went successfully, you can read on. Creating Account Might be easier if I describe it in sections. #Run the client N E F , and press play. #Type in account name 1 '''and password '''1, and log into Account Manager. #Tell account ''', and type what would you like your password to be , then confirm this by saying '''yes or no. #Now tell your account name '''and also confirm by saying '''yes or no. #If everything was successful , you can log out from Account Manager ''', and log in by using your password and account name. Creating Character Creating character is very similar to create account. #Use your '''account name and password to log into Account Manager. #Write character ''', and tell what would you like as your '''character name , then confirm it by saying yes or no. #Now choose sex of your character by typing male '''or '''female and confirm your selection. #If you see something like this : Your character has been created. '''You need to relog to refresh your character list , and log on now on the newly created character. #If you did everything as it should , you should be now in game , otherwise you somewhere make a mistake and you need start from the beginning or just follow by '''keywords on account manager. Map of first camp. Let me show a map of first camp. There's a legend : *'J '- Jack *S - Steve *R - Roger *W - Walter *P - Peter *T - Tom *D - Depo and NPC Tandi *'D1 - '''Dermot More informations about NPC's (what they doing etc.) you can read here. First steps The first thing which you should do is to take task from '''Dermot '''on '''Arctic foxes' , you can find them to the left of Roger going up the stairs 2 times , and at the exit of the town ( between Roger and Walter ). Beating them, collect the raw meat and arctic fox furs ( make lootbag or dragg through the ground ), cook raw meat and sell them at Roger , sell furs also but remember , for 35 fur you can make arctic fox coat. After killing 150 foxex back to Dermot for our prize - 500 $ , and take new task on rats.You can find them by following the path to the north, next to Peter. Care they are slightly stronger than foxes and can do good damage (especially Giant rats). If you kill 150 those motherfuckers (as it says Dermot) you will get your first gun - Smith and Wesson 10.